SweetieNote the fox
SweetieNote is made by User:SweetieNoteTheFox. met "Hope you like my voice, because it's my weapon." ''-SweetieNote the Fox'' Personalty SweetieNote has a tomboy attitude, likes to be called her nickname "SN" and has a great voice. She loves all songs but likes the pop and rock ones more than others. She is an up-beat, Adventrueous and enfaustic fox.She can get serious in battle and likes to trick her enemies into things.she is very loyal the freedom fighters and her friends. Although she could easily become famous for her singing talent, SweetieNote seems to chose the world and protecting it. She has a pet chao called Jaggs, SweetieNote also seems to be espessly fond of Chao,Sweets,candy and adventure Short Bio Name: SweetieNote StormWind Age:16 Birthday: 8th of March Species: Fox Gender:female Nicknames: "SN"(by Manic, Zooma, Sonic, Angel, AppleGust and Xeno)"Notey"(by Mina, Sonia and Amy) Alignment:Natural Good Likes and Dislikes Likes * Music * Candy * The freedom fighters * Rock and pop * Jaggs * Heights * Friends * Chao * Zooma * Being free * Team High fire * Mina Mongoose * Independence Dislikes * When her sister is too protective * Evil * the sour favour (sweetieNote was sick right after) * Eggman (or as SN likes too call him B.r.e.a.k.f.a.s.t) * Sour Notes (anti self) * Girly things * Sonia's "whining" * skirts * slow and too smooth music * dresses Powers and Skills SweetieNote has a music mark on her tail that marks her music and sound wave powers. * Sound waves she fires by roughly flicking her tail or sudden out burst of it when she shouts or sings a high note a little to loudly * Flying * hyper voice ''' Skills * Of course as you would guess '''SINGING * By taking talking care of Jaggs the Jaguar chao SweetieNote has grown very fond of the creatures and found out about her skill in raising and taking care of chao ''' * while being a freedom fighter SweetieNote has shown to have great '''Agility skill,by jumping from one place to the other or from tree to tree Flaws\disadvantages\weak points * She can be a little bit too loud * she sometimes daydreams and zones out needing to be snapped out of it * SweetieNote sometimes breaks something on accident but itss an accident!.........sometimes... Theme Songs Fighting Theme Backstory StormWind family ''' SweetieNote's family is known for having many talents/powers of their own. Her dad white storm is a white wolf that can blend/ride into the air and is most powerful in storms. He is loyal, good but a bit mischievous at times. Sweetie's mom Neon is a fox girl that has bright neon purple and pink fur with yellow and orange hair. She may not have a power (the powers came from her dad's side of the family) but she had a great singing voice, a kind heart, and a bit of a wild spirit. SweetieNote is the youngest out of four sisters and a brother. Applegust, Angle, Mist and Xeno (Mist is good first time around) but Mist didn't really want a little sister. Over time, when SweetieNote was a bit older, Mist was REALLY starting to like her. I mean at age 6 SweetieNote is a sweet heart and very adventure seeking. She is mostly found around her sisters who have their talents. Applegust is really good at playing the Base and has a power that is making a gust of wind that can help nature grow. Angle is a skilled DJ who has the power to make glowing lights that explode. Mist can ride in the wind like her dad. SweetieNote started to notice she was the only one with out a talent or power so she asked her mom about it. SweetieNote asked, "Umm... Mom?" to which Neon replied, "Yes, Sweetie?" SweetieNote smiled softly, "Do you know how to get your power or talent?" Neon smiled at her daughter. "When you find the one thing you are really good at, I mean really good at, that is your talent." SweetieNote nodded. "Oh, okay. Good night." '''Mist is not coming back.... SweetieNote is now 10 and she has made a lot of friends, especially Mina (you know Mina from the Sonic comics). Sweetie still doesn't have a power yet but that's not case right now because Mist seems to have dissapeared. Her parents didn't want to say she is missing but it's true, as SweetieNote started to note after 3 weeks... SweetieNote sighed, sitting on her bed. "She's not coming back, is she, Apple?" she asked, crossing her arms. Applegust sighed and shook her head, looking down. "...No...". 'Zooma The Hedgehog ' -8 weeks later- SweetieNote looked around the forest, giggling as she flew about, just having fun. She was wandering around the forest like the adventurous fox she is when she saw a green hedgehog girl, knocked out, lying next to a tree. SweetieNote darted down and began shaking her. "Hey, are you alive?" she poked her, and then shook harder. "Wakey, wakey, random hedgehog!" she said with a giggle. The girl still didn't stir so Sweetie shook her head and began pretending to freak out. "Oh, no! I'm dying! FIRE!" but the hedgehog did not wake up. She sighed and walked over to the lake, pulling out a bucket, and filling it up. She moved to the hedgehog and splashed water all over her. "WHAT THE WHAT?" the hedgehog yelped, sitting up. "WHO ARE YOU?!?" she yelled, standing up shakily. "I-I'm SweetieNote. You passed out and I was waking you up, but all looks good, so bye..." SweetieNote said, turning and starting to walk off. "Wait, please. I don't remember anything. Please help me." the hedgehog begged and SweetieNote nodded. "Okay... do you at least remember your name?" the hedgehog nodded. "I think so. I think... I think my name is Zooma." SweetieNote smiled. "C'mon, Zooma, let's go talk to my parents." When they got to SweetieNote's house, they explained everything to Neon and WhiteStorm, and they decided to take Zooma in as one of their own. 'The tail mark ' --Later-- Today is the school talent show/sport day and this is also the the day SweetieNote sang on stage for the first time. Her friends know about how SweetieNote is an AMAZING singer so they put SweetieNote as a singer while Zooma entered the race. At the show time SweetieNote didn't have time to practice because her sister Angle entered her in by surprise. So, she just sang her favorite song. TIME SKIP By the time the song ended a TON of cheering was heard. Then when she got backstage, SweetieNote thought she saw something different about her tail and the microphone she had before changed and was more taller then before... that its when it hit her! *gasp* "I FINALLY HAVE POWERS!...but I don't know what the mark on my tail is?" she thought while smiling. So as soon as SweetieNote was going to tell Zooma the great news, Zooma crashed in to her falling back a bit. SweetieNote could of sworn Zooma was running as fast as lighting there. "SWEETIENOTE! I DIDN'T ONLY WIN THE RACE I BECAME CRAZY FAST, AND I HAVE LIGHTING MARKS ON MY QUILLS!!!" Zooma shouted. So the two friends got home together without noticing two chaos following them! END (SweetieNote will keep the chao and join the freedom fighters with Zooma when they are older) Sickness Form Rarely, whenever SweetieNote gets ill she acts normal only sick with any illness.another time this whould happen,is when she's on the verge of tears. symptoms * Her eyes and tail mark turn grey * The tail mark glows grey Relationships Sonic They get along like best friends. SweetieNote is part of the Freedom Fighters so Sonic does have a close friendship with her like most of the other Freedom Fighters Tails Tails updated and made SweetieNote's headphones so she can use them in missions, singing, and anything else. They are friends Mina Mongoose Friends. They were friends as kids and are still close.Mina sometimes has SweetieNote sing along side of her in concerts Sally acorn Sally was the first one who saw SweetieNote and Zooma,when they escaped eggman's lair by them selfs,seeing their worth having them as freedom fighters Bunnie Rabbot really good friends and Bunnie kinda reminds SweetieNote of Tonic and and her sister.Applegust. Amy SweetieNote loves to be around her to have fun or just randomly talking however Amy does try to get her to do girly things and that is the one thing SweetieNote does not like doing around her but SweetieNote is still her friend. Antonine Cream and Cheese Pepper (OC) They are close friends. Egypt (OC) Egypt and SweetieNote are close and hang out a lot. Jaggs (her pet chao) Jaggs is SweetieNotes pet chao, that was with her since childhood,and SweetieNote calls Jaggs 'Jaggy' sometimes.and SweetieNote does get a bit worried when Jaggs follows her on dangerous missons. Jaggs is normally around SweetieNote on her solder or flying above her. Sonia Okay, SweetieNote, a 'tomboy', really IS friends with someone who is always fussing about hair and stuff, but put that aside and there is a good reason for them being friends. Shadow SweetieNote thinks the guy is really cool and all but she also thinks he is not really the type of guy to hang out with Aura SweetieNote thinks Aura is the Sweetest cat ever!,and they and they met at the freedom base. Ruby SweetieNote thinks of Ruby as a really awesome friend and fan,Ruby seems to reallllllly enjoy her music!,oh and she met her In the same way she met Aura. Sweet Cherry the both of them are good friends and seem to get along,however SweetieNote often gets confused whenever she uses Japanese words..but SN is learning! Hitomi Hitomi and SN seem to have abit incommon with eachother meening the two became good friends,SweetieNote once got really surprised at how angyy She can get (hope you know what imm talking about ^^') Team High Fire (yes four members) Zooma (OC) They have a sister-like friendship and grow up together,they are now room mates but Zooma gets anoyed by the loudness of SweetieNotes music sometimes.SweetieNote also has to wake Zooma up In the morning...........really loudly. Olive (OC) They met after being in the Freedom Fighters for a while then when they met and became friends, Team High Fire started with SweetieNote, Zooma,Tonic and Olive.Olive is a olive brown echidna who has witch magic. (owned by Olivia_The_Echidna on scratch) Tonic Well at first when they met, which was a few hours after first meeting the Freebom fighters. Tonic is a green and black cat that is half robot,who has a robotic vioce,and is the smart one of the Team. Romantic Relationships Manic {Manote} well they actually met once when they were young.when SweetieNote joined the freedom fighters she started to have a bit of a crush on him,but when SweetieNote and Manic are around each other they just treat each other like best friends and hang around each other,SweetieNote does blush sometimes but makes it go away alot.if they did start going out it will still be the same only they are dating.and Manic calls her 'SN' almost all the time and with 'SN' around manic does at least steel things less. SweetieNote:O////O did you have to tell people!? Me:yeeeeeees ^^ Family Relationships AppleGust AppleGust is the responsible one and loves SweetieNote very much. Angle Angle is the protective one, a talented DJ, and VERY protective over SweetieNote, but SweetieNote does get annoyed by this a lot. = Mist Mist is a missing sister and is now evil however,now no-one who knew her before seems to recgonize her,however SweetieNote is starting to notise some things. and when Mist first attacked SweetieNote started to have nightmares Xeno Xeno is SweetieNote's brother and some blame poeple him for SweetieNotes love for candy Incuding SweetieNote's sugar rushes. TriviaCategory:Other Powers * In a comic I'm going to be making called "Team High Fire" in an episode were SweetieNote is at her grandma's house, (which is a dojo styled place) and Zooma, SweetieNote and Olive have a Sleepover, when SweetieNote mentions, "Thanks! It has been in my family for many generations." This gives a clue that her family must have ninja blood in them, which whould explan her Agility skills. * She used to be based off of Sweetie Belle from MLP. * The Tail mark is inspired by the Cutie Marks from MLP. * her Chao jaggs is femlee and can talk * her birthday is the day SweetieNote was put on the inernet * SweetieNote and Zooma have a bunk bed and SweetieNote uses the top cause she loves Hights of...course Category:Foxes Category:Female Category:Good